Ark 19 Episode 3: Onihoruda-hood pt.1
Kinkinkinkin.jpg|Kin Tasanagi Connor Ryoji Kid.jpg|Connor Warriorboy_Raditz_by_BK_81.png|Daisuke tumblr_m8qu4aHSTg1rxfdc5o1_500.png|Keyth 418124_art_gorod_budushhee_skala_transport_polet_devochka_1680x1050_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg|District 2 Just another day within Kasaihana city after the ressurection of the fallen Children on resort island. However.. something seems to be stirring within the Hellicarrier where the heroes all head-quater themselves... Tasanagi ¥: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsnGFCR8TRs ) " So... that still doesnt explain why your hair is white..." Keyth said pulling at Kin's face. " In my dreams... Grandfather Keyome spoke to me. He said that it was in our heritage for our hair to turn white once we hit the pennical of our power... but that doesnt make much since to me considering that I died..." Kin said in his much younger tone. His eyes had been set out on all of the empty tubes in which the 1000's of people had been in just two days ago. However, suzume still lay dormanitly asleep within her tube. Her body still floating within it. Kin had begun to worry as to if she'd wake up or not. " Kin, Hey!? Are you listening to me!" " Huh.. oh, yeah. Right, what's up dad? " " I just told you three times already. Go find Daisuke. Bring him and Connor both to me. Kaori told me to start training the kids. I'm going to start with the three of you. " " Why us three? " " You'll see... bring them to me. " Kin rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. scratching the white shades of his hair as he made his way outward in search of Daisuke and Connor both throughout the tower. " Tch... the two egotisticalmaniac's. He wants to train them, why would he even waste his time. Should just be focusing on me... I am his son." Kin said mummbling under his breathe as he threw his hands behind his head as he continued his walk forward. Before long he had been out in the streets in District 2, which hadn't been touched despite everything else that had changed within the city. District 1, was enslaved all Yakuza families, all of the gangs and most of the poor were also enslaved. District 3, completely taken over by the influence of Rapeheal and Sector Olympus's new rule. District 4 had been the same despite all of the cyborgs programmed to be death bots. He had been wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans with black and white sneakers. A pair of gloves that had been finger less and open around the knuckles, his usual attire. Myst: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_3tFfoSFdc) On the observation deck of Yun Tower, where the view of the last remaining battle post of D2 is; Duke, Daisuke and Damon all stand next to each other. Daisuke’s longer hair flows in the wind while the two youngsters wrap their tails around their waists. Duke looks down at the tails they have and he asks-“I’ve yet to understand why you two have tails now…One of you want to enlighten me on this subject matter?”- That is when Damon turns towards his uncle and points a finger up towards the air as if he were about to make a breakthrough point.-“Well it’s like this Uncle…Ancestor Hector told us that when he was young, The Great God Susanoo gifted our family the power to be stronger than any other group of people on this Earth. These are his words of course hehehe.”- He laughs devishly as he loves the idea of his family being gifted beyond normal humans. He then continues by saying-“The tail represents the possibility of us unlocking a power that has never been seen before on this Earth outside of our ancestors. He also went on to explain that because of how much experimentation went on with our ancestors, becoming Super Soldiers and such; it actually blocked Susanoo’s essence. Father had a tail, which explains why he was able to achieve the Super Form! So in simple terms, Dad is the shit.”-Damon then smiles from ear to ear before getting a backhand from Duke that causes the young Yun fighter to fall to the ground in overzealous fashion. Daisuke this whole time looks down at the patrol lines that are being watched by the Pada Army. Duke tugs on Daisuke’s hair and he says-“And you…what’s up with this Holy Shadow power I saw you use? When did you become this strong?”- Daisuke smiles a bit turning slightly red as his uncle points out how much he has grown since they left the island.-“Garyx decided to help us out to fight that monster…it’s just too bad we didn’t win…What about Damon though? He isn’t that web slingy thing anymore!”- Daisuke points to his younger brother to hopefully get the spotlight off of him. Duke then raises a brow and asks-“This true, kiddo?”- Damon slightly nods-“After being hit with the koyaanisqatsi when I uhh….tried to kill Daisuke…He actually destroyed the Super Cells in my body…I was actually powerless…but then Crater happened…The Susanoo’s essence…I felt it flow through me and now…well now there is all sorts of things I can do now that I never thought imaginable.”- Duke then asks-“Like what?”- Damon smirks while flicking his nose with his right thumb. He then slides his feet about shoulders width apart while placing his hands in front of his chest. He interlocks his fingers and while in this position he begins to focus his Nature Chi. ( http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/105/c/6/hashirama_senju_by_sambuz-d4w831q.jpg) Duke looks confused as to what his nephew is doing, that is until he hears it. Out in the distance in the nearby park where both Damian and Donnie have their statue’s he hears something beginning to rip through the ground. Duke's eyes then widen as he sees another statue forming right next to the Father and Son memorial. Duke yells out-“What the hell!?”- And within a few seconds, a large wooden statue of Damon appears next to his fathers in the position of him with his left hand giving a thumbs up with his right hand on his hip. Duke thinks to himself-“He was able to make that from all the way up here!?”- Daisuke looks at the statue and then glares towards Damon while saying-“You’ve been good for six minutes and you already think you deserve a statue? Hehehe”-He then laughs as he watches his brother get angry at him commenting about his recent change from evil to light. While the family seems to be in a slight bonding moment, Kuma begins to step out from the office. Duke turns to face Kuma before Kuma whispers something in his ear. Duke then nods his head and makes his way back towards the office with Kuma while telling the boys-“Stay here and enjoy the view…remember, we have a long day ahead of us.”- The two kids then nod their heads while sitting on the edge of the building with their legs dangling down off the side.- Tasanagi ¥: ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=FcLPL8cPQ-8#Tekken_-_Jin_Kazama ) " Alright... let's give this a shot..." Kin said as his eyes glowed a bright gold atop a building that he had been on himself. When he opened them again, everything seemed brightter. Humans seemed highlighted. Cybernetic humans all had been blue, while humans and humanoids had been red. He could see the chi flow in the air as well. This was an aspect of his Mental chi, getting to an even higher form of advancement. Not to mention his already high instincts. Through marital training. Kin has used his genius and his dog like sense's to create a counter measure against those with superior speed and fighting a hidden opponent. Using all of his sense's at once It gives a Kin a near 360 field of vision Using his sense's it gives him an increased sense of awareness. Which helps him in a lot of ways within his 360 field arond himself. Using the element of the Sekkiuken techniqe to push this base to a further extent. He also has the ability to automaticlly see a 50 meter field of vision around himself which can be extended through training. This instinct mode is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal forms. Using this involuntairy his instincts would flare and create an non-corpoeral form to combat the one that was made against him. Kin does this as a counter-measure and cannot do this on his own. With his instinct's he's able to see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. This being stated it allows him to see enemies and civilians through any layout and predict their movements. It also shows points of interest such as objects that can be used to stage accidents. And Just like that, within 25 meters from him. He was able to pick up on Daisuke, and even his brother. Damon. They both appeared gold to him, only because he knew there scent already. And after a heavy display of parkour. He had made it to the building. Going through the inside he'd go up the elevtor to the roof and then at the very top where he'd meet them. " Oiii... Yun's. " Kin said walking over to the two with his hands in his pockets. " Daisuke... my dad needs to see you. You seen your boyfriend connor around? " He said with a smug tone, still sour over the fact that Daisuke had taken his oppertunity to fight connor away from him, and then over his sheer dislike for Damon period. The Yun's didnt seem to be his favorites right about now. " Apprantly, my dad needs to see us for training. " Demon Eyes Ryo: //Earlier// Connor sat in the helicarrier with a look of complete disdain on his face. Densuje would lean over and tilt his head looking at his son. "Connor whats troubling you? I can feel how distant you've become. is it that girl?" Connor said nothing and began to waln out of the room with his head down. "Th-...theres clothes in the storage room. for you guys' size". Densuke looked saddened for a moment, upset that connor 's cheerful. demeanor had plummeted. "Its okay dad." Leon spoke up. "he'll cry it out. In the mean time...im hungry." "ME TOO!" Kats sqeeky voice bellowed. "uuuugh. Felicity could you take the kids to grab some grub? I'm gonna...actually. Leon. Kat. Come with me for the day. We've got some catching up to do.ome Ice cream on me!" Densuke. would. point a thumb against his chest and smile. "We're not that little dad but eh." Leon would look at his hand and make a layer of dermal skin and receed it as quick as it came. "well thats still there...but its strange, I cant feel my tie to Damon like i once could." "C'mon son. D2 hasnt gone to shit yet. Leon followed his father and his sister.//now//(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fp1Io0cIBo4) Connor put own an off gray t-shirt with some blacl khaki shorts and neglected to wear any shoes. he'd walk amongst what was left of regular life on D2. people by now were acustomed to this kind of behavior but whispers of "the end" being near were still a float. Connor leaned, dipped, and dodged his way through crowds of people, finally reaching. a clearing on the side walk. Washi uttered to Connor. "Connor...if you need to talk about i-" "whats to talk about..shes gone. Gone for good. Ill leave it that way until I'm. convinced of it fully. " "Denying these things isnt going to help. you need to talk to someone, maybe. " Connor stopped in the middle of the street and tilted his head up yelling out "I DONT NEED TO TALK TO ANYONE! QUIT! ASKIIIIING!" a couple of people in the passing crowd would look at Connor with wide eyed looks and disguste stares. Connor toom some heavy breathes and sighed sittong down in the middle. of the sidewalk with his knees to his chest and his head burried in his arms. '....why did she leave me Washi..." Myst: - As soon as Kin’s foot makes contact with the Yun Tower building, it sends vibrations up the building construct going so far as to actually sent the vibrations up to where Damon is standing. This is his form of Seismic Sense, being created from his connection with nature and the planet as a whole. Damon is able to feel even the slightest of movements, if it has a vibration; Damon can feel it. Upon feeling Kins presence, Damon begins to say-“The Mutt is here…”-Damon and Kin not very much friendly towards each other due to the fact that when Damon was still an evil bastard, he kind of bitchslapped him with words. In response to that, Daisuke looks at his brother and says-“Now come on, Damon…Is that anyway for you to make friends?”-In which Damon sighs and says-“nooooo”-Then Daisuke says while trying to hold back a laugh-“Now why don’t you muster up some flowers there mother nature so you can impress him pfffft!”- Damon then growls at his brother with his sharp canine’s baring. But then the mood quickly changes as Kin walks out on the observation deck where the two brothers are. Feeling the tension between the three of them, Daisuke’s Dragon Eyes bare down on Kin behind the Yun Corp glasses he wears. Daisuke is able to see the Wolf-like form or his “true” form because of their onihoruda connection, his eyes going deeper into the sense that he can see Kin’s chi flow through his body like a river. Damon on the other hand is still getting used to the eyesight he has. Before, his Super Soldier eyes picked up the flow of energy in any living or inanimate object; he now resorts to seeing things through the eyes of Flow Vision. While looking at Kin, he gets a similar view that Daisuke is getting; watching the chi flow through Kin. When kin talks about the whereabouts of Connor, Daisuke can only shrug his arms and say-“I don’t have a clue. I am surprised you aren’t chasing after him yelling out ‘CONNORRR! I’LL BEAT YOU!’”- Damon then starts to laugh a bit at Daisuke’s counter back to Kin for the boyfriend joke. Daisuke then lets his tail unwind from his hip and flow behind his back as he continues to talk to Kin by asking-“Why would your dad want to train me? Don’t the Tasanagi’s hate the Yuns?”- He then waits to hear a response from Kin.///meanwhile///(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DNlDDdlTA) Kuma and Duke stand in front of a computer screen where it shows areas that have been hit throughout the world that have been completely obliterated by an unknown source of power. Kuma then says-“This energy signature and radiation that is left behind after these blitzkrieg style attacks don’t even belong to the SECTORS…You know as well as I do, he’s back on the move…”- Duke raises his hand over his head as he tries to stretch-“This doesn’t add up…Why would it be him? What would make him need to show us that he is still alive in this manner? How sure are you that it is even him to begin with?”- Kuma then clicks on one of the bookmarks labeled “Liberia” and it opens up the report given by one survivor of the attack. Duke reads and his eyes slowly widen as he whispers to himself-“Once the Giant Golden God was seen….Death quickly followed….”- His eyes stare out of the office window to the two Yun kids now concerned and Duke actually begins to shake. Kuma then says-“They have to be ready…”- Duke then stands up while his tone of voice becomes more angry-“No…This was something that I should have handled almost fifteen years ago…I’ve fought him once before and beat him…I know I can do it again…”-Kuma shakes his head-“You know this time is different…You were in your prime when you fought him…now you have a Son and a wife to think about…And he has nothing…nothing but the power to take on armies by himself…to destroy entire civilizations on his single swing of the blade…Do you really think you can take him by yourself?...”- Duke looks down to the ground while contemplating every scenario in his head.-“Would you rather the boys fight him?...Would you put that burden on them?...They’re just kids, Kuma…”-The two then look out once more to the two boys as it seems the times are closing in on them.- Thunrian: ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky ) " We don't hate the Yun's. Infact, my father.. from my knowledge. Doesn't have a problem with anyone in your 'family.' I however... have talked to my Grandfather and..." Before Kin could finish his sentence. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it felt like Keyome's. He took a deep breathe, exhaling and then opening his eyes back up. ".... Fine. " He said to himself, or so it would seem as he was actually responding to Keyome. Who had been pushing Kin to make friends. This was simply because he saw alot of himself in his grandson. And with the proper guidance... he could even from the after life, push Kin out of the diresction of Darkness. " Onihoruda'. It's what we are. It's in our blood. " Kin said clenching his fist. " I think... father wishes to train us to harness this power.So that we may be the strongest that we need to be. Despite the past hate from our previous generations. We have to put that beside us, even if we make it temporary. I have no quarrles with each of you. However... there is something within me that does. Maybe its the wolf. Who know's. Either way... " Kin said turning his back on the duo. " Leave the lo-... Leave your brother here Daisuke. We have to find Connor. " Kin said walking forward, going straight to the elevator as he turned back around to face Daisuke. " Well.. what are you waiting for? Christmas?" Myst: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtFppSlnekY) Listening to Kin speak about not having a problem with their “Family” as he put it, the two Yuns began to let their guard down in the sense that maybe Kin wasn’t going to be that guy. But then he started to make a sentence towards his grandfather, Keyome, both Yuns instantly think back to the story that Donnie had told them. Remembering the rivalry between the two of them and how Keyome took Donnie away from his family. Wanting to put Kin down, the two grow angry but then they feel something in their right arms. When they look down, the Tribal Tattoo with their families Code of Honor tattoo’d into their skin begins to glow bright red to signify that even though they are not there, the family is watching over them. And just by remembering that, the two smile softly and look back up to Kin who is now talking about how Keyth wants to teach Daisuke how to control his Onihoruda powers. Daisuke raises a brow as his asks Garyx-“Do you think I should go? I always thought I had a firm grasp on this thing…What do you think, Gramps?”- Garyx’s voice is then heard through Daisuke’s mind as he says-“Well you have progressed farther than your grandfather in control over these powers in this short time…but I can say that getting some help from another Onihoruda Master may not be such a bad thing…In the end it is free training with a master…What could it hurt?”-Daisuke then nods and begins to place his hands in his pant pockets and walking towards Kin. Damon growls a bit as he hears Kin talk about leaving him here and he has to watch Daisuke walk away. Daisuke can feel his brother becoming bothered and he quickly turns around and gives him a thumbs up with a bright smile-“Don’t worry little bro, I will be back in no time. Maybe you should try and find Akira and Sian…Maybe you could try and mend that bridge…Sian is important to me so it would make life a lot easier on me if you two could bury the hatchet and get along.”-Daisuke then turns back around to walk back into the elevator with Kin. Thinking about all that Damon had done to the Tetsu family it is actually hard to see him being a part of that family in anything but a hatred. This makes Daisuke look down at the metal surface of the elevator, thinking to himself about the possibility of the two families no longer able to coexist if Damon was to remain with Daisuke and Duke. Would Sian hate Damon? Would Akira always try to kill him? Would they even be able to carry a relationship with Damon here now? In a way, Daisuke has had to mature very quickly from his own death, choosing his family over the girl he loves. Garyx then asks-“Is that why you haven’t seen her yet?”- Daisuke nods-“She knows she is my everything…but…I’ve learned a lot while in the Shinto Realm with my family legacy…And one of those things is Family. Even if we fight and even sometimes kill each other…we always fight for one another in the end…It took a lot to get Damon where he is at…If Sian is unable to accept him…Then I don’t know where that would put us…”- After the elevator doors open up on the lobby level, the two Onihoruda’s would step out of the elevator and leave Yun Tower in search for Connor Ryoji.- Demon Eyes Ryo: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zc3MnoSS5Hw&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=101 ) Connor would lift his head up before looking at his hands, and sighing. Feeling a bit lonely he decided to distract himself with physical activity. After all, violence solved all of his problems in one way or another. And as connor looked around, he got a different prospective from things…everything was bigger than him now. Connor’s eyes got a bit wide, as he started to move forward..then moving forward in a hurry…then a jog, and then a run! Connor’s small body darted through the people into the open road where expensive wheeled and fuel efficient vehicles lie! Connor would parkur his way over many of the cars, his small body being less bulky moved, in much more fluent ways than normal! Connor would dart over the car, and land on his right hand atop a taxi, shifting his weight to a squat. He looked like a nappy headed monkey, as horns beeped and people blarrred for him to move. Connor was acting much more curious than usual, probably his childhood instincts blasting and blarring there way through! Connor would hop off of a few more cars, before gripping onto a light pole with his hands and feet, crawling to the top of it, and holding his right hand over his forehead, looking outwards. “Woooow….the world is so big now..” Connor would leap off of the pole and begin crawling over the shoulders of assotted people heading toward the middle of D2, steping on peoples heads, faces, and swinging from their clothing to maneuver himself, to the fire escape of a building, where he’d climb to the one on the 20th story, taking a moment to look at the pretty lined but hazy cityscape. Washi floated beside him. “Everything’s really gone to ruin…can’t beilive D2 is the only safe district…it’s ironic.” Connor would nod, and mount the railing and begin untying a clothesline tied to it. Connor would leap and swing from it like a jungle man, sailing the distance. The line put him about 6 inches above the walking crowd of side walk people. “Coming thruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Connor shouted as the people would clear a line trying to steer clear of the child, growing quite annoyed. Connor rode the swing to it’s apex, letting it go, and gripping the bumper of a hover semi truck. “Ah…Washi.” “hm?” “How’re we gonna get down from here.” “Good question. Don’t suppose you can still use some of your old tricks can you?” Connor pondered for a second. “Eh…I don’t know. Best not to do it here though. “ connor would pull himself up, and begin maneuvering his way up the doors of the truck, to the top of it. When the truck came to a red light, Connor would dart forward, gripping the stop light pole with both hands. “mmf!” pulling himself and his feet up, he’d hang up side down, looking down at the world. “This being a kid thing is…odd. But I kinda like being small.” Connor smiled, and shimmyed his way to the vertical part of the pole, sliding down it like a firehouse pole, and landing on the ground in a squat. Connor would clap his hands together, getting the dirt from the pole off of his hands. “Well I think I’m used to this body now. Granted I don’t know how good I am in this form but maybe I can still pack a punch. Hopefully.” Connor would look around, rubbing the back of his neck and wadding through the crowd again with his arms out, running side to side, darting through more crowds of people with out a care in the world, heading to D2 sqaure. Myst: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOv0T_zfaDI) Once they reach the streets of district two, Daisuke begins to run forward into the fray of the city as he too begins to use his much lighter body to act like a speedster upon the concrete jungle. Hoping Kin would be able to keep up with his wolf prowess, Daisuke begins to hit the streets with traffic going perpendicular to his own body. Timing things just right, Daisuke leaps into the air to slide across the hood of a small four door sedan car moving at 60mph! Sliding across the hood with his feet forward and his left hand balancing himself on the car itself. The man driving in the car hits the brakes and yells out-“Get out of the fucking road ya fucking piece of shit!”- Once his feet hit the floor, Daisuke uses momentum and lifts himself back up into the air just going off the push of his heels lifting his body up. Going into a forward dive, he hits a sideflip that allows his right shoulder to hit the hood of the car and come to an easy forward roll over the hood. In this quick motion, Daisuke is able to roll over the hood and land on the other side of the street with ease. Landing on his right foot he hits a quick sprint that allows his body to burst into a speedy frenzy through the park. Thinking to himself-“I won’t be able to find him this way…let’s see if we can’t cut this time down in half.”- Once he reaches the park area, Daisuke leaps up into the air while slowly spinning his body. Within an instant, Daisuke’s body appears almost fifty feet in the air as he searches for Connor. Using his keen eyes and optic abilities, Daisuke is able to separate weak chi forces and strong ones. Just by searching at this birds eye view, Daisuke can see civilians who have weak levels of chi and fighters who have strong levels of chi. But Connor’s quickly stands out from already having experienced his chi before, Daisuke has a well understanding of it. Connor’s chi quickly comes into Daisuke’s view and it does help that Connor shows up in the form of a gigantic bird like figure with his chi signature. Once he comes into view, Daisuke says to himself-“Gotcha!”- Coming down to the ground now, Daisuke lands on both of his feet and quickly takes off towards Connor hoping Kin is still keeping up with his motions after leaping up into the air. The duo would be upon the young Ryoji within a few seconds and Daisuke yells out-“Yo Ryojiiiiiii!”-And in hopes that Connor would turn around, Daisuke leaps forward off his back foot to launch himself up to Connor. He’d then attempt to wrap his right arm around the front portion of Connor’s head while bringing his left hand to hold Connor’s head in place. While in the air, Daisuke thrusts his own body down to the ground to also bring Connor down with him. This would cause Connor’s face to impact with the concrete floor as Daisuke hits him with a thunderous blow! (http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view/873086/rko-to-chris-jericho-o.gif) If this attack were successful, Daisuke slowly jumps back up to his feet while spinning around like he just beat the world champion.-“ohhhh yeah! The new world heavyweight champion is here!”- Daisuke would then laugh his ass off after completing this technique and appear in his fighting stance, to reveal to Connor his new tail and hairstyle. (http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/039/e/7/db_kid_goku_ssj_3_by_camelopardalis1989-d4p43rz.jpg) He’d then say-“Come on Ryoji! It’s time for us to go train with Keyth so next time our fight won’t get interrupted! HAHAHAHA”- Demon Eyes Ryo: Connor would still be maneuvering his way through the streets, in a casual fashion. Almost bringing his mind back to Kodi, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He heard a voice call out his name in the distance. Connor looks up to see Daisuke, looking rather young himself. Guy had some killer hair going on there, it almost made connor feel better about his own nappy roots. “Yo D-“ was all Connor got to utter before Daisuke was pulling some aerial maneuver type move, and next thing Connor knew his face would impact the concrete as quick as it came. As daisuke stood up, a couple of people the crowed would play along, one heft man yelling out “IT’S ALL OVER! IT’S ALL OVER! THE NEW WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION HAS TAKEN THE BELT!” Antoher man would randomly yell out “ I CAN’T BEILIVE WHAT I’M SEEING! OH MY GOD!!” some people played along for a bit, until the crowd heartedly died down and went about their business. Connor would lift his head up spitting out some gravel with a scratch on his nose. He’d wipe it away and graon. “ugh..hello to you to dick. Eh? Training with Keyth?” Connor would look at Kin. “The fuck happened to you? You’re al albino puppy ahaha!” Connor would point and laugh at kin. “Ahhh man. I needed that. No seriously….why’s your hair like that? Ahh don’t bother I don’t’ really care. Now this TRAINING with your dad is what I care about! I remember when Lu told me about his experiences training with Keyth. He almost died multiple times. But in the end he became a maaaaaaan. With an odd taste for justice.” Connor would rub his chin. “None the less let’s roll crew! I’m worked up and raring to go!” Connor would thrust his fist into the air, and smile ready to follow Daisuke and Keyth to their destination. “Speaking of which…where are we going anyway? Are we going to the jungle like Lu did or somewhere else?” (How Connor looked https://33.media.tumblr.com/23c7656f5c6b5b9da5e28b49958c9226/tumblr_ndbitnbfru1thrxwgo2_1280.png ) mountains-03.jpg ray1.jpg video games mountains landscapes touhou desert mountain of faith anime inubashiri momiji gray hair k_wallpaperswa.com_14.jpg ''How the wilderness looks. '' Thunrian: Kin had been racing along with Daisuke, trying his hardest to Keep up. His own body only a few seconds behind him, as he parkoured. Flip, twisted and turned behind him. Within a few moments the two had finally made it to connor, whom had made a comment towards Kin new color in hair. Kin didnt answer this however, due to the fact that he only breifly knew about it himself. " Well.. lets get a move on then..." \\\\\Later on that day/////// ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkS_w22lbEs ) The Trio would be in the middle of the wilderness outside of the city. All of them sitting criss crossed apple sauce as Keyth had finally made his way out of the jungle. On his back had been a massive Backpack the size of a SUV. A Bandanna on his head, and camo pants and combat boots. " ALRIGHTTTT!!!!!" Keyth said flicking his nose as he dropped the massive bag infront of the trio. The Bag hit the ground so hard that it caused a crator of 10 feet to errupt from under it. Length and width. " Good Job rounding them up Kin. " Keyth said flicking his nose. " Lets GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! " Keyth could see all of them in there animal form. Daisuke, a Dragon. Connor an Eagle. Kin a wolf. However Kin didnt have an Oni, but he was an Oni in human form. This made him no different then the other two however. He needed to learn how to control his own deominic essence. " I'm Keyth Tasanagi. And I'm gonna be you guy's Sensei from here on out!" Keyth said crossing his arms. He unravled the massive bag and what came out had been massive things training equiptment. From weights, to torture devices. Keyth had given this much thought apprantly. He gave the three there own Medallion. " These were made from my Old Chi-restraint wristbands. I no longer need them. So each of you have your own now. " He gave them all there medallion which as soon as the three of them touched it. There medalliosn took the shape of there 'inner demon. ' "... What I'll be teaching you three about, is what it is to be an Onihourda. What powers you truly have. For the first few minutes. It'll be a book test where I break down everything..." Tasanagi ¥: Clearing his throat Keyth began to speak, placing both hands behind his back. " Onihoruda's, are people who possess, or can use the full power of an Oni. Typically an Oni in human form. Onihoruda's are able to run for many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.Onihoruda's possess an incredibly high durability. Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. For example Keyth Has survived from 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on mulitple occasions. Also surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Onihourda's have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also posssess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. They are raging, ticking time bombs on the battle field... Being an Onihoruda typically means there driven to fight. It's all they want to do and will always be drawn to it. In Variation. Dont get this mixed up, Peak humans are still beyond most of these capabilites. Being an Onigami only means that said user is quite feral and animalstic on the battle. This is the base of the Onihoruda's power. However.. it may vary upon the Oni as to how the powers will map out. " Tasanagi ¥: Kin raised his hand. "... Ok... But, what exactly... is an Oni? " Keyth snapped his fingers, responding with his head up high. " Oni (鬼) are a kind of yōkai, creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads.They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common. They are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs, called kanabō (金棒). This image leads to the expression "oni with an iron club" (鬼に金棒 oni-ni-kanabō?), that is, to be invincible or undefeatable. It can also be used in the sense of "strong beyond strong", or having one's natural quality enhanced or supplemented by the use of some tool. In the Japanese religion of Shinto, impurity and pollution are states of being that are considered to be unholy and corruptible, and range from physical harm, filth, varying things stemming from the phenomena of death, to immorality and continued vice. In Japanese folklore and mythology, demons and malevolent spirits are said to be attracted and even born from such impurities, and humans are mentioned and shown in stories of old and in modern works, to be capable of transforming into demons through such degrees of corruptible impurity. Hence, as the Satsui No Hadou is a state of being born of an intense and nearly maddening desire to kill and dominate without consequence and conscience, such an impure state has drove many into an infernally powerful being, completely transcending and removing themselves from their humanity into something once greatly feared and abhorred. " Kin looked puzzled but soon nooded his head as the lesson carried on. Tasanagi ¥: " Another thing to note however... " ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcshz4lBJPQ ) Keyth said squatting down to there heights. He place a hand on Daisuke and Connors chest. " You feel that.... I dont. Do you know what that means?" Kin looked at them puzzled, before he gripped his own heart as well. " Your hear doesnt beat... not normally anyways. An Onihourda's heartbeat does not beat in the conventional sense of a heartbeat. Their hearts are much stronger than a human heart, and as such only beat once every four hours. An Oni's heart is about a few centimeters bigger than the conventional sense, and has much larger valvues that allow twice the blood flow of the norm.This beat is enough to sustain the bloodflow of the body for said amount of time, and actually outputs more blood pressure upon their body, which adds to their physical capability. Because of these stronger rushes, they would also push out bad dieseases or antibodies, using the increased amount of red and white blood cells, to fight anything that may cuase the body to become currupt, sickly, or in stale conditions. Reason being: the body the oni inhabits, doesn't wish to fall pray to convential diseaes such as the common cold and any other wordly diseases that attacks the body in any form, shape, or way. This comes in handy. You see... the Oni doesnt want the human to die. You guys are there free rides to being real again. The only thing that an Oni ever cares about... taking mortal form again. So they do whatever they must to make sure you guys stay healthy. Ever wonder why you dont get sick... you dont catch colds. Nothing seems to keep you down for long? Well... this is why..." Tasanagi ¥: " But here's the Key part, the most important part that I want all of you to know... The Essence. An Oni's Essence is essentially a secondary energy source, that purely and soley belongs to the Oni itself, and is not apart of one's chi flow. For an Onihoruda yes this means, that the Essence differs from Chi heavily, because of it's mystical and unearthly origins. It Forms a dense shroud of corosion around the Onihourda. This essence can only been seen by Onihoruda's, although Masters of Hadou can Sense it's prescence, they will not be able to physically see it.The shroud, is a translucent color with bubbles of corosion (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection, but can also harm the user if used to a certain extent. This is because without proper training, the physical body of the mortal plain is not capable of weilding or withstanding this energy for any circumstances what so ever. The source of the corosion shroud differs between users. For Onihorudas who have not learned how to control their Oni and established a dominace, it is the Oni 's Corosion that surrounds them. The Oni's Essence will tend to be harmful: individuals near the Onihoruda will experience a Major physical discomfort to the point of vomitting, nuaseia, or even sever diaherrea; those who come into contact with the shroud will suffer a painful burn wherever they touch it, not a simple burn resulting form simple "heat" but a burn resulted from the massive amount of friction emitted and coliding with the human plain. An otheerwordly burn, even acustomed flame users can be hurt by. The Onihoruda themselves suffer an increasing amount of corrosion to their body that can eventually damage body parts beyond the point of use. This will happen every single time it is improperly used, resulting in 3rd degree burns to whatever part it was used or from, and this burn will have to heal on it's own, as medicine will not help it. This shroud is typically acquired through a growing rage and/or the weakening of the vessel that keeps the Oni within their body, and consequently leaves the Onihoruda in terrible physical conditioning without mastery. While a Onihoruda has never been observed to completely lose control of themselves, they become more animalistic and aggressive. One advantage of this is that the shroud can act on its own, responding to threats the Onihoruda may not be aware of. Which falls into the Technique I want to teach you all. And is also the soul purpose of this training. Unlocking how to channel the Oni's essences is Key to your power. However, using the essences is dangerous. Deadily dangerous... its a double edged sword. It caused the Death of my father. And when I teach you all this, if you survive. Take heed to my warning... Dont miss use this power. The Technique... is called the Akuma... no hintshitsu... " Keyth said closing his eyes as he drifted into a flashback. Tasanagi ¥: //////FLASHBACK///// "You are not like me, I am Oni. But you are Kin to me, you are Onihourda. I wish to teach you a technique, the Key to my grappling style as a whole. I'm sure you already know what grappling is but i'll also be giving you my description to the following as well. But before I get into further detail with that. What I'm about to teach you is an ability only Onihoruda's can use. It is called the 'Akuma no honshitsu'. Or Demons essences. Within the Demons essences, you wil be able to utilize a multidue of things, and it wont be something easy to learn. The reason why my other students cannot use it is because they are indeed Human. But, you...are not. I can teach the others the powerful grappling techniques, but you I can teach the full ability to. While releasing your Akuma no honshitsu, you will release the demonienergy within yourself. This is not your chi, rather your inner hadou. So in your case, your Dark Hadou. When it begins to radiate..." Momatsu said as he began to pace. Allowing his to show. " When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allow you to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, and will allow you to detect anything around your aura for a further disturbance. This aura can hurt those within it, or not. It's your choice, but with it constantly pumping around your body. No one will be able to see it ever unless they too are Onihoruda. Or possess a strong enough chi mastery to sense it. With this aura the user can nest any form of organic substance or creature onto oneself like a leech. The user can use this as a means of attack be attaching to the opponent and acting like a leech to drain their life force or other energies. Another kicker with this aura that with it, the user is immune against any sense suppressing or sensory attack abilities. The user may unintentionally/intentionally make themselves immune to such sensory attack abilities. And once you are in a hostile situation, weather your aware of it or not. It will activate due to your Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than yourself. And activate automatically which will then aleret you of upcoming dangers." Keyth blinked, listening intentively before scratching the back of his head. " Now how do i use this within my grappling techniques you ask? well lets give a description of grappling first like I said I would earlier. The Art of Grappling is the ability to use certain techniques, with a varation of counters which can be used and applied to an opponent in order to gain a physical advantage during a fight. This is only achieved if one is truly calm in combat. If angered, you will not possess the control to become a grappler. But anyways these abilites include such as improving relative position, escaping, submitting, or injury to the opponent. Grappling is a general term that covers techniques used in many disciplines, styles and martial arts that are practiced both as combat sports and for self defense. Although Grappling does not include striking or most commonly the use of weapons." Keyth nodded his head folding his arms and tilting his head to the right. " I know a bit of grappling tactics though excuting them is the hard part." The cat like Sensei nodded circling Keyth with his hands on his chin. " I see, and I understand but with the Auma no Honshitsu... your aura once someone enters it slows down your time perception by three seconds. Allowing you to kind of expect what the opponent will do. ( Unless they have http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Unpredictability <- Or something along those lines. ) Now with this three second gap, it will allow you to take advantage of the time frame. And to do what you need to do to incorporate your attack into a grapple." The cat like Sensei had guided Keyth into an Open plain where he walked away from him. Activating a device that allowed silver Manicans to appear out of the ground around Keyth." I want you to simply focus on grappling, every time you strike them you will be shocked horribly. And enough times... will kill you. Focus on your surroundings... and pay attention." Keyth looked around at the Manicans before looking back at the Sensei. " How do I activate my Akuma no Honshitsu?" Keyth said confused at the Manicans approached. " You'll learn. Or die... begin." /////FLASHBACKOVER////// Tasanagi ¥: " Now that, that's out of the way. Each of you... put on your medallions. Put on one of these back packs, put the weights on your wrists, ankels and even on your waist. Each weight is over 875lbs. Which all of you will be forced to wear all the while surviving for three months... without the use of your chi. " Keyth said smirking to himself. Pointing up to the top of a mountain not to far off. " Reach that mountain within three weeks, and you'll be strong enough to use the essence's. Did I mention... that me and the Maru Jeitai... will be trying to Kill you? " As he said that a lunge of Maru Jeitai soliders leaped out of a helicopter. " Oh... and the Pada Army troopers... annndd... a few Black glove Socitey members..." The rest of the pursuers leaped down from the helicopters. A platoon of 85 men and cybrog stood behind Keyth wheile he stood there with his arms crossed. " I'll let you three get a head start...............BEGIN!" PM Tasanagi ¥: ( All done. ) Category:Ark 19